


Rage

by castielrisingabove



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielrisingabove/pseuds/castielrisingabove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 10 finale spoilers. A drabble on Castiel in his cursed state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

Castiel barely has time to feel a hint of curiosity (had the spell worked? Was Dean saved?) when Rowena begins crafting her revenge. A jolt of fear runs through him as his body doubles over in pain...then the world goes red.

The first thing Castiel notices is he's lost control of his body. A growl escapes his lips as he brandished his weapon and moved closer and closer to Crowley. 

_Kill._

_Kill._

_Kill._

This thought runs in a seemingly endless loop through his mind, but there's another part of his mind that still remains conscious. Aware the actions were not his own. Still, he can feel the homicidal rage that bombards the rest of his being seeping into even the conscious realm of his mind.

_I'm going to die alone._

This is his first thought. If not by Crowley's hand, then by the curse itself. 

 _I'm going to die alone_.

The words punch deeper as it really sinks in what this means. As an angel, he'd fought alongside his family for centuries; there was always the strange peace that even if, on the off chance something was powerful enough, an angel died, they'd at least die among their comrades. But the angels were gone.

 _I'm going to die alone_.

Once again, he'd given everything for the Winchesters. And they abandoned him.

_I'm going to die alone._

Sam never would have let that happen to Dean.

_I'm going to die alone._

Dean never would have let that happen to Sam.

 _I'm going to die alone_.

But it happened to Charlie. 

_I'm going to die alone._

It was happening to him.

 _I'm going to die alone_.

Fucking Winchesters.

 _I'm going to_ \-- 

Cas growls again, allowing the pure rage to wash over him.

 _Kill_.


End file.
